warlockmotafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Buildings
Wouldn't it be better to sort the special buildings, that can only be built on special hexes by faction? i know e.g. that humans can only build a pumpkin farm on a pumpkin field, but undead have more options. The table needs to get at least 3 columns for buildings, as the pumpkin field gives access to a total of 3 buildings, but I don't know the name of the third right now, it is an undead-only building. However, I might have a (hopefully) complete list of the special buildings in a few hours. I have a map I created for this purpose, going to check each type of resource with each faction now. Might take some time though. Tarmandan 16:13, May 11, 2012 (UTC) According to the Unit perks page the undead pumpkin building is called "Field of Ghosts". Tylarion 16:26, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Some resources are still missing, will add them soon. I took the spelling from the game, sometimes it contains errors. If I made any mistakes with the numbers here, please correct them. Tarmandan 20:21, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok, list of special buildings should be complete, but many things are still missing: All buildings that do not require any special resource, the turns it takes to build the special buildings and maybe links to the (also missing) articles of each building and further explanations of the temples, maybe with their own category. Tarmandan 20:33, May 11, 2012 (UTC) I added the list of buildings for the Undead. I'm using a different format than the rest of the data here, I think it works better. You can sort by catagory to organize it into Gold/Mana/Food/etc. sections, or sort by any other colum you like. I also put all the special resource buildings in the same list so all the data is available, and because there are different special buildings for each race. Which leads me to my next suggestion of having a sepeparte page for each race and then sub pages for buildings/units/etc. Let me know what you think. HanyouHottie 10:03, May 12, 2012 (UTC) What happened with the tables on this page? Why are all these ugly boxes appearing in the table cells? I don't have much experience with wiki editing so any help would be great. HanyouHottie 08:55, May 13, 2012 (UTC) : Got rid of them, it was some kind of Wiki function after templates and space after them resulting in that box after them. : Numerion 11:03, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Do we need an 'Other buildings' section for every race? All of those buildings (except the harbor) are listed in the Special Buildings section anyway, which is far more useful than listing the same buildings three times. LTK 70 11:00, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I added a Fortified and Local Resource section to each race, and sorted the remaining Local Resource buildings according to which give Perks, Units, or just Production. I'm not entirely sure this is the best way to go. Would it be better if all the Local Resources had their own sections, including the designated race-specific buildings? I removed the sorted table that was part of Undead - Other, but I left the table in that lists the Local Resources themselves. I think that table is best moved into what is currently named Movement Costs - see the discussion there. LTK 70 17:39, May 29, 2012 (UTC)